


Evenings Tinged Red-Gold by Firelight

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: Two meetings, one more pleasant than the other.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Evenings Tinged Red-Gold by Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/gifts).



"Well?"

It was not, Severus decided, the most precipitous of greetings. He was still shivering from his sojourn out in the wind, which still rattled the trees outside the Dark Lord's—er, more accurately the Lestranges'—windows. Severus picked up the glass of wine perched on the corner of the desk and took a cautious sip.

The Dark Lord pursed his lips hard enough that they disappeared, his eyes, which glimmered queerly in the firelight, narrowing. "I asked you a question."

 _Not much of one_ , Severus thought tartly. "He met me," he croaked, dragging his gaze up to the Dark Lord's. "He was not impressed by my proposition." Certainly not by the one the Dark Lord thought he had made. Rather, disgusted by the one Severus had.

The corner of the Dark Lord's mouth twitched upward into what Severus could only conclude to be a half-smile. It did nothing to make him any less frightening. "He never is. But did he offer you the job this time?"

"He offered _a_ job," Severus hedged. "The Defense post was filled by 'an applicant who pursued a more regular application process', as he put it."

"Ah. And a meeting late at night during a storm is a regular application process?"

Severus drank more of the wine. He didn't like it; it reminded him of a trick some of his Housemates played on him during fifth year that resulted in a lot of vomiting for what had felt like hours. But here he was now, one of the Dark Lord's favorites—if he had favorites, that was—while most of his former Housemates were consigned to a cursory pat on the head for doing what they were told or a rather more enthusiastic Crucio for failing. Severus, however...

Severus got meetings like these, where he expected Crucios and was given wine and—

"You've done well." The Dark Lord was suddenly beside him, hand resting lightly on Severus's shoulder. "Continue like this, and I may indeed spare that Mudblood for you."

Severus tried not to stiffen at the touch. Not so long ago, he would have been pleased by the Dark Lord's approval. He understood him, Severus thought, more than anyone ever had. Understood what it was to be looked down upon by Housemates as a poor Half-Blood, by his own admission.

And yet Severus didn't think he could trust him where Lily was concerned. He couldn't put his finger on why. (Or maybe he could and refused to put words to it, and so he went to Dumbledore for more than just what the Dark Lord asked him to.)

"Thank you," Severus said, dipping his head.

The Dark Lord removed his hand and stepped away, his robes hardly rustling against the crimson rug. "You are dismissed."

Severus left as quickly as he dared.

*

Two days later, he was muttering an absurd password, "Peppermint Toad", to the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle had the gall to swivel its head in his direction and eye him with what he assumed to be skepticism.

"Peppermint Toads!" he repeated, resisting the urge to stamp a foot.

"Seymour has clearly made her opinion known." Dumbledore strode up behind him, and the gargoyle jumped aside with a last stony glare in Severus's direction. "Don't mind her."

"Yes, er, Dumbledore."

"We're colleagues now. You may call me Albus, if you wish."

Severus nodded, doubting he would ever get quite that far.

Dumbledore led the way into his office, then settled behind his desk. "Have a seat."

Severus took one of the hard-backed chairs in front of the desk. The office was all in all more cheerful than the Dark Lord's. Warmer, too, much to his relief.

"I remember my first day of teaching like it was yesterday," Dumbledore said, spreading his hands and smiling brightly. "I was terrified. How do you feel?"

There was no expectation of one answer over another, Severus guessed, and so he said, "I've _never_ been more thrilled."

Dumbledore laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I think you and I may get on well enough after all. My door is always open to you. Come to me with any concerns you may have, even if you think they're trivial. And we'll discuss what you can take back to Tom after your first day, hmm?"

"I could lie to you," Severus pointed out, a tad cavalier. "I could tell him anything."

"But you won't," Dumbledore replied, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers. His eyes sharpened, but his tone remained mild. "Not if you want my help." Severus was prepared to bolt for fear Dumbledore might demonstrate what happened to those who betrayed his trust, but then he was all smiles again. "Sherbet lemon, Severus?"

Relieved, Severus blinked at the bowl Dumbledore pushed toward him. He used to buy these with any change he could find around the house or outside, whenever his parents were too absorbed by their latest argument to notice. Sometimes, he and Lily would share a bag between them, their tongues gritty with the sugar. He took one gingerly, and it was as good as he remembered.

"You like them!" Dumbledore was delighted. "Yes, you and I will get along quite well indeed."

"I hope so," Severus allowed, and to his surprise, he meant it.


End file.
